


Untitled

by toothmakerr



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothmakerr/pseuds/toothmakerr
Summary: Morty realizes he has feelings for his grandfather and knows there's no way Rick feels anything back. Or does he?This is my first fic I've ever written, I am begging y'all for criticism. Idc if its mean, tear me to shreds bc I wanna write better.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Untitled

Untitled

“H-hey Rick, do you think that I can maybe help a bit more with some of y-your uh… science stuff?” Morty asked, walking up to his grandpa in the middle of their garage who turned to look at him. 

“What do you mean help more? Y-you go out on adventures and make a whole mess of everything. You have to start helping before you can give more Morty.” 

“That’s not true Rick. I help out plenty.”

Rick made a non-committal sound and turned back to his work, wiring a weird prism shaped metallic box. Morty focused on his grandpa’s hands, watching them work in the small area, not making any mistakes. His long fingers… Morty had to stop thinking about them. 

“So... what are you working on?”

“I-I’ll tell you later, first we have to - BRAURP - go and get something Morty.” Rick said as he got up from the box and headed toward the ship. Morty followed him and they got seated and took off. 

The ride was long and boring, but eventually they landed on the beach of some planet unknown to Morty. At least, he thought it was a beach. The sand was red and the water was black, if they were even sand and water, but Rick stepped out without any gear so Morty followed. They went back to the rear of the ship and Rick opened up the trunk, taking out two devices that seemed like metal detectors. 

“Here Morty, take this and start walking up and down this shore. When it starts playing Elliot Smith press this button-” Rick pointed to a green button on the device,”-if it plays Lynyrd Skynyrd press this button-” Rick pointed to a yellow button underneath the green one, ”-and if it plays Nine Inch Nails press this red button, drop it, and run. Got that?” he asked while tossing one of the pair to Morty along with a belt that had two bags attached. 

Morty fumbled before he caught it, and strapped it on. Rick had already started, walking away from the ship. Morty turned to stare at him, watching his grandfather walk away. It was ridiculous that he exuded confidence even when staring straight at the ground. He took pauses to take a swig from his flask, giving Morty a chance to really see him in the sunlight. His unruly hair being pushed by the breeze, his adam’s apple bobbing as he drank, his strong legs- 

Nope. Morty’s feelings for his grandfather had taken an odd turn in the last few months, which had bothered him because he hadn’t even known he was into guys. After some “research” he realized just how into guys he was, but being into his own grandpa? That was messed up. He was sure it was a phase, just some fucked up fantasies for him to get off to, but nothing serious. 

He finally turned the other way and began walking. 

After about an hour he had found out Lynyrd Skynyrd meant a living target, and upon pressing the button the detector would pierce the sand and bring out yellow slugs. The green button caused the device to sift through the top layer of sand and leave gold stones. He hadn’t found out what the red button did yet, and he didn’t want to. 

Both of his bags had gotten fairly full and he turned around toward the ship. He was almost back when he heard an explosion off to where Rick had gone. He started running toward the ship, dropping off his bags and detector before running off to where he began to see a cloud of red forming. 

As he ran, the sand in the air began to clear and he saw Rick walking towards the explosion's center. He caught up to Rick and slowed to match his pace. When they looked at the whole in the sand, Rick’s face lit up. 

“W-w-we got it Morty! The mother lode! Literally the mother lode!” Rick exclaimed, he looked at Morty, eyes lit up and a smile plastered on his face. Morty couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

He got in the pit to start working out the large vein of gold erupting through the sand. “Be useful and take my bags to the ship.” Rick said as he passed his bags, both overflowing, to Morty. Morty walked back to the ship and loaded all four bags into the back. 

He sat in the passenger’s seat patiently as Rick made his way to the ship and loaded the vein of gold. 

“So why do we need this stuff Rick?”

“I need the phantomite for this new invention I’m working on. The slurp slugs blood alcohol content is naturally the same as vodka, and you can drink it safely.”

Morty rolled his eyes at the slurp slugs, of course Rick would waste time to get wasted in the future. “W-what’s phantomite?”

Rick gestured to the metal Morty had assumed to be gold. “What’s it do?”

“When liquidized you can drink it Morty a-a-and then you can see and feel ghosts.”

“Ghosts huh? Why would you want to see ghosts?”

Rick shrugged and didn’t say anything more.  
.  
It was 2 a.m. and Morty, despite having school tomorrow, couldn’t fall asleep. 

He couldn’t fall asleep because of a raging erection, and he couldn’t get rid of the problem because every time he tried to, his mind went where it shouldn’t. He got out of bed and went downstairs, turning on the TV for some kind of distraction. Eventually he softened to a half chub and went to get some sort of snack to go along with the intergalactic CSI show playing. 

As he rummaged through the fridge Rick stepped out of the garage, turning off the light. 

“M-Morty? What are you doing awake?” 

Rick looked absolutely plastered. Morty’s eyes were used to the faint light so he could see the state of his grandpa. Spit around his mouth, ragged hair, and bloodshot eyes. Embarrassingly enough, it made Morty’s problem want to come back. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Do you uh… want help to your room?” Morty asked. He knew it was a pathetic excuse to touch Rick, but it usually worked. 

“No Morty, t-take me to the couch. I need to be ready to get up in 2 hours.”

Morty carried him human-crutch style, helping his swaying body to the couch. Morty sat first and Rick laid next to him, putting his head in Morty’s lap. Since Morty expected it, he guided Rick’s head away from his little problem and began running his hand through the older man’s hair softly. 

Rick looked up at him fondly. Morty loved it when he was like this, always looser and more receptive before sleeping. 

“I finally figured it out, Morty. I can talk to her again and figure out what’s going on. She used to always help me with how I felt, and now I can fix it Morty. I can fix it all” Rick was drifting off but Morty froze for a moment. 

Who was Rick trying to contact, and what did he mean to help him with how he felt? Jealousy bubbled deep in his gut. He swallowed it down and kept up his petting. 

Rick fell asleep fairly quickly, giving Morty time to stare. He ran his hand down from Rick’s hair to his face, lightly tracing the curves and wrinkles. Rick looked so peaceful when he slept, his eyelids hiding the rapid movement of his eyes. 

His lips were slightly opened, relaxed, and still surrounded by spit, so Morty wiped it away. Then he couldn’t really help himself and kept touching. Eventually, he leaned down closer, almost close enough to kiss Rick. 

It’s my only chance. I want to know, I have to know, if these feelings are real. Despite his mental voice’s endorsement of the kiss, Morty still remained frozen. He looked back to Rick’s eyes - still closed - and his decision was made. He leaned down and kissed Rick. 

It was just once, but once was enough for Morty to know for sure his feelings weren’t borne from taboo fantasies, the way his heart fluttered had to mean something more. Once may have been enough, but he wanted more. He went back in for another, and then another, and kept going until he was worried his excitement would wake the older man. 

Now Morty was in the awkward position of being elated because well, he was in love, but at the same time knowing it couldn’t go anywhere. Oh god it could never go anywhere and he had never felt anywhere near this before. He knew now, now that he felt real attraction, just how childish his feelings for Jessica were. 

He had to get up, get to his bedroom where he could process this alone, but Rick was still sleeping on his lap and it was barely three. Morty had to calm down, his racing heart was going from excitement to panic. He took in a few deep breaths and turned off the TV. He had a crush on his grandpa, no big deal, he could deal with this. 

He slipped a pillow under Rick’s head while he got up. He walked toward the stairs then turned back. Before he made the trip to his room he went back to his grandfather’s sleeping form. Just one more. He kissed Rick again. He could deal with this.  
.  
Morty could not deal with this. It was just another adventure, Rick needed to pick up something for some science thing that Morty couldn’t really understand. But Morty didn’t realize it was a trade deal with a hot alien woman. Morty watched from the ship as Rick turned his charm on, likely hoping for a discount. Morty watched as the woman, who started off cold with her arms crossed, slowly got closer to Rick before whispering something in his ear. 

Rick looked up at Morty, some emotion passing on his grandfather’s face, but Morty couldn’t catch it because he had turned away too quickly. He didn’t want Rick to know how much Morty watched him. When he looked back up he saw Rick being led into the back room of the woman’s shop. 

Morty closed his eyes, willing away the thoughts that told him exactly what was happening in the room. He got out of the ship, needing some fresh air. It was a while until Rick came back with a six-pack of god-knows-what in hand. Morty glared at nothing in particular the whole ride home. Rick tried to open up conversation, but Morty just stayed silent. He knew it was working because the last time Rick cracked a joke and Morty didn’t laugh, he looked a little guilty. 

When they finally landed Morty could tell Rick was starting to get a little miffed. 

“W-w-what are you sulking about Morty? Don’t you like going on adventures with grandpa? You’re killing the whole vibe.”

“That wasn’t even an adventure Rick. You left me in the ship while you got laid. We didn’t even do anything.” 

“I didn’t ‘get laid’” Rick said using his hands for quotation marks, “ I was making a business deal.”

“Whatever you want to call it Rick, I-I-I still had to sit in the ship while you had sex. All for some stupid beer.” 

“It’s not stupid beer Morty, I needed the bottles they’re the only ones that can hold liquified phantomite.”

“W-w-whatever Rick, just don’t take me on stupid errand runs. I have school work and a life y-you know.” Not that he would do any work if Rick left him alone, and he didn’t really have a life past Rick. 

“Well I had a reward for you for coming with grandpa on his stupid errand run, but I guess not now.”

Morty frowned. “That’s not fair, I went with you so I deserve the reward.”

Rick smiled, knowing he had baited Morty successfully and ignored talking about the problem. Win-win. 

“Come here Morty, sit.”

Morty sat down, in front of the prism Rick had set before. Rick took one of the beer bottles and chugged it. When he was done he turned to a big metal barrel and poured out what Morty assumed was the liquified phantomite into the bottle. 

He handed it to Morty, and urged him to drink it. Unable to deny his grandfather’s requests, Morty did. It buzzed through his body and he got hit with a painful headache but only for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, nothing looked different. 

“Nothing happened Rick.”

Rick frowned. He grabbed Morty’s arm and the prism and portaled them away. When Morty stepped through he found himself in a graveyard, where he could see that the phantomite did in fact work. 

“Oh my god Rick, I see them, all of them.” He watched as he saw an older woman trying to comfort a grieving younger woman, a dead man rolling his eyes as some woman whispered to his grave, two dead children playing hide-and-seek. “I can’t hear them though.”

Rick handed him the prism and plugged in headphones, handing them to Morty. “I know, I should go wireless but I can’t afford airpods.”

Morty put the earbuds in and suddenly he could hear it all. The extra layer of a dead life all around him. The older woman was a mother trying to talk to her daughter one last time, the man a husband who had left his wife with nothing after his death, and the children were laughing as they played. 

He took the headphones out and looked up at Rick, who looked as if he had been caught staring.

“Alright Rick, it is really cool. Just next time I don’t want to only sit in the car.”

“Then I’ll invite you to the back room too,” Rick said and winked, obviously joking but it made Morty’s heart race regardless. Imagining himself in the back room with Rick, forgetting about the woman. Just the two of them. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Rick had turned away and opened the portal. They walked through and were in the garage again. Once there Rick walked to his desk and began making himself slurp slug juice, so Morty left. 

He figured it was time to take a shower, and he had a perfect fantasy to get through while in there.  
.  
It was getting more difficult for Morty to ignore his feelings. Every time he was near Rick all he wanted to do was stare. Well it wasn’t all he wanted to do, it was really all he could do and it was getting to be a problem. 

At school he had been called on multiple times and obviously didn’t know the answer, but usually he could muster up something related to the topic. Not this time, since all he could think about was Rick.

While doing his spanish homework he had ended up writing Rick’s name as the answer to four different problems. As he went back to change them he realized erasing them actually felt wrong. 

During dinner he hadn’t eaten because he was too busy watching, so when Rick called him for an adventure his mom wouldn’t allow it until he ate. Then during the adventure he ended up dropping the weapon they were stealing, letting it shatter on the ground. When they got back home Rick was furious. 

“What the fuck M-m-OAUR-orty? What is with you today?” Rick wasn’t yelling yet, but just barely. 

Morty put his head down in shame. 

“I-I’m sorry Rick, I’ve just been a little distracted.”

“Well what’s distracting you? We’re gonna fix this right now, nip it in the bud.” Rick sat and looked directly at him, expecting an answer.

Morty stared back, unsure of how to proceed. On the one hand he could lie, but on the other hand… maybe if he confessed, it would be easier. 

“It’s you Rick. I’m distracted by you.”

Morty watched Rick’s reaction. Confusion for a moment, then understanding followed by… was it guilt? Or was it disgust? Morty didn’t know yet. 

“I see.” Rick got up and started squeezing out the slurp slugs, their greenish clear blood filling a large glass. 

“I… I’m attracted to you, I don’t know when it started.” Morty kept going but Rick only nodded and didn’t say anything. “I want you. I keep staring at you, thinking about you. Thinking about you a-and me...”

“Rick? Please say something.”

“What do you want me to say Morty? Y-you think this-” he gestured between them, “is something good? Something that should go somewhere?”

“I… Yeah. I think it should”

Rick laughed bitterly and took his first drink of the slug blood. “Get out.”

“Rick I’m sorry I just-”

“Get. Out.”

Morty felt tears well up at his eyes as he left the garage. He practically ran up to his room and hid himself under his covers until he fell asleep.  
.  
It had been three days since he confessed, and three days since Rick had spoken to him. He tried talking to him at breakfast, when he came home from school, and he had even stayed up late every night in front of the TV, trying to catch Rick. 

Unfortunately Rick stayed in the garage apart from meals. Never leaving. Once Morty snuck up to the door and he could swear Rick was talking to someone, but he couldn’t make out the words. When he tried opening the door he realized it was locked, so he gave up. 

It was three more days until he heard his parents and Rick talking downstairs. 

“Come on Rick what did he do to make you ice him out like this?” Jerry asked.

Even though Morty couldn’t see Rick, he knew he was rolling his eyes and Beth had to interject. 

“Dad please. Just take Morty out on one more adventure. He’s been moping for days and we’re sick of it. If he pisses you off again, explain it to him, you know he needs extra help.” 

“Not that I - BRAURP- needed your urging Beth, but I have an adventure planned for him today, after dinner.” 

Morty smiled for the first time in days and went up to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was not at his best, so he made quick work to the shower. When he was ready and clean he got to his room to get dressed and decided to go with a V neck, hoping Rick would notice the difference. 

When he ate dinner he had to remember to look miserable, just in case Rick took back his promise. He ate slowly and kept a frown on his face throughout the meal. When he took his plate to be washed Rick appeared behind him. 

“Wash mine too.” Rick said, slipping the plate into the sink. 

Morty rolled his eyes but washed it anyways.  
“You down for an adventure Morty?” Rick wasn’t looking at him when he asked but Morty nodded as a response anyway, figuring that even though Rick wasn’t looking, he was paying attention. 

Rick waited until Morty was done loading the rinsed dishes into the dishwasher before turning to the garage and Morty followed. 

They were silent while they prepared for the trip. Morty felt it was too awkward to break the silence in the garage so he waited until they were in the ship in the middle of space. 

“W-w-whats the plan Rick?”

“You’ll see Morty, don’t ruin the surprise.”

They landed on a planet that was well inhabited. Rick motioned Morty to follow him and eventually it was clear that they were going toward a carnival on the outskirts of the city. 

Morty looked up at Rick, confused, but Rick ignored him to buy tickets and ushered him onto the fairgrounds. 

“Rick what are we doing here?”

“Come on Morty, have some fun, relax.” Rick walked to the water-gun game and motioned Morty to join. 

Morty did, and even though he lost he had a fun time squirting Rick while Rick laughed and called him a sore loser. 

They kept playing games together: the ring toss, knockdown, balloon toss, together they went through almost every game they could find. 

Eventually they got to a mini haunted maze. Rick started toward it but Morty hesitated. 

“I don’t know Rick, alien horror might be too much for me.”

“Come on Morty, don’t be a pussy.” Rick grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. 

They began walking through and apart from a few classic jumpscares it was fine. Morty readjusted the grip so him and Rick were holding hands and Rick didn’t pull away. They exited, feeling underwhelmed from the whole ideal. 

“Laaame. Let’s try the ferris wheel.” Rick, hand still connected with Morty’s, pulled him to the ride that was loading passengers.  
They made their way into the car, and after a couple of minutes they started to spin. 

“Look Morty!” Rick pointed outside to the main city. All the lights could be seen, glowing and flashing, making the city look beautiful. Morty looked at Rick, with all the lights shining back on his face. He was beautiful. 

“Rick why are we here?”

Rick sighed and sat down. “Can’t we just have this nice day? Why do you have to think about everything?”

“Because I need to know if you’re going to shut me out again after this.”

“I was just trying to figure some stuff out, I needed to be away from you for a bit.”

“Well it hurt Rick. You’re all I got.” Morty admitted. 

“D-d-don’t you see how that’s fucked up Morty! I basically forced you to feel this fucked up shit toward me. I fucked you up Morty.”

Morty was taken aback, he didn’t feel fucked up. He knew his attraction was messed up, but he didn’t think Rick had fucked him up. If anything Rick had given him what he needed. 

“No Rick, you didn’t. You don’t even like me back, this is all from me.” Morty said sadly.

Rick stared at him. His expression unreadable, he seemed to want to say something but kept his mouth shut. After a moment, he looked back out the window. 

“We’re almost at the top.” 

Morty looked out the window, and sure enough they were about to hit the peak. 

Rick came up to him with a serious expression. He placed one hand on Morty’s cheek and used the other to pull him closer by the waist. He leaned down getting almost close enough to kiss Morty, but not making that final move. 

Morty, taken aback by the current event, was like a deer in the headlights. Staring at Rick’s eyes, trying to decipher what this meant. Whether Rick was messing with him, seeing how far he’d go, giving in if only to keep Morty around, or maybe Rick was actually doing this because he liked Morty back. 

Morty shut his eyes and made contact. The first kiss was light, a simple brush between lips, but Morty felt Rick pulling away afterwards. He panicked and grabbed Rick to pull him in for a deeper kiss. 

He moved his lips against Rick’s insistently, hoping that the older man would get out of his initial shock and take control. It took a moment, but once Rick got control he brought his tongue out to brush lightly against Morty’s. His hand that was against Morty’s face moved to his hair, brushing his fingers through. 

Morty’s hands began to move along Rick’s sides, trying to get under clothing to feel the elder. Eventually he got his hand under Rick’s shirt and was able to get a moan when he used his nails against Rick’s back.  
They pulled away for air, and in that moment Rick stepped away. Morty tried to go back in for another round of kisses but Rick held him at arm’s length. 

“We can’t Morty. I-it’s not good.”

“A-a-a-are you kidding me Rick?! You can’t just kiss me and then push me away.” 

“I-I had to test it. But I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Let’s go home and be done.”

Rick took out his portal gun, ready to make the bolt out but Morty grabbed him. 

“That wasn’t a real test Rick. I-if you want to know, we have to go all the way.”  
.  
They had stopped on a hotel planet, trying to find a room open with how late it was. Well, more accurately how early it was. 

Rick went and got room keys before meeting back up with Morty.

“Let’s go.” Rick said, leading Morty to the elevator. Once they were inside he began drinking heavily from his flask.

They made it to the room and there was an awkward silence as they looked around. A single king bed with a mirror on the ceiling. Two nightstands but no TV. 

“Are you sure about this? We can still go back.” Rick was looking for an out before crossing this line. 

Morty rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Rick tasted like alcohol, and Morty thought maybe he could get drunk if he kissed him long enough. 

He kept up the movements of his tongue, matching Rick’s pace and insistence. They both had their hands on eachother, Morty running his through Rick’s hair and Rick grabbing at Morty’s ass. 

Rick had turned them so Morty’s back was facing the bed, and he began moving forward until Morty fell backwards on the king-sized mattress. 

Once they were lateral Rick crawled over Morty and began kissing down his jawline. He nipped and sucked and Morty tried to hold in the sounds that told him how much he liked it. Eventually he moved down to Morty’s neck and Morty couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Emboldened by his moans, Rick travelled down further to his chest, but found Morty’s shirt was in the way. He lifted himself off and began taking it off for the younger man. 

With Morty’s shirt off Rick had more access, and made use of it almost instantly. He began licking around Morty’s nipple, blowing cool air on it to harden it. At the same time he was running his hands up and down Morty’s back, sometimes with nails, sometimes lightly, giving Morty the pleasure and pain mixed together. 

He kept mouthing Morty’s nipple until Morty pushed his head down lower, guiding Rick to his hardening cock. 

Rick, instead of taking the teen’s hardening length into his mouth, flipped Morty over and pulled down his jeans. He mouthed at Morty’s asshole through his underwear leaving a wet spot before pulling them down to get to his target. 

He kept his mouth on Morty’s hole while his hand pumped Morty’s dick. At this point Morty was so gone, lost in the ecstasy of his first time. 

Rick removed his mouth and began working in one finger. 

“More! Oh please Rick more!” Morty begged when one finger wasn’t enough. 

Rick worked in two, then three, until he was sure Morty could take him. He lined up his dick with Morty’s asshole and slowly eased his way into the young man. 

Morty could feel that the length going inside him was too big, but he was so eager to be fucked that he pressed back into the pain. After a few thrusts he got used to the intrusion, pressing back for the pleasure instead of despite the pain. 

BLAH BLAH BLAH IDK HOW TO WRITE SEGS ITS HARD AND IM OVER THIS. Imagine they fuck rly well and then they both confess to eachother whoop dee doo.  
.  
When Morty woke up Rick was talking to someone. 

“I did, I told him how I feel. Well, he said it first but I said it too so it counts.” Morty was still under the covers but he peeked out to see Rick with headphones in and the prism device. 

He couldn’t hear the reply, since Rick was obviously talking to a ghost. 

“Yeah you can go now, pass over. I have new love so you’re free.”

“No you can’t meet him, it’d ruin your peace. Go now while you can. Goodbye Diane.”

Morty stayed in the bed and felt Rick come under the covers behind him. He felt the elder kiss the crown of his head and run his fingers through his hair. 

He opened his eyes and smiled up at Rick. “New love huh?”

“Of course you heard that.” Rick rolled his eyes. 

“I’m glad I did. I love you too Rick.”

**Author's Note:**

> wtf this was not even 5k words. fukck writing this is so hard.


End file.
